White All Around
by Bananaz the Sugar Monkey
Summary: Hermione is so desperate after Draco's death...and she thinks life is no longer worth living. plze read and review one shot DMHG


Author's Note: I was feeling depressed when I wrote this, so expect the worst. Sorry if the kissing part isn't accurate, but…(Anna u kno WHY I'm saying this lol) DMHG Warning: character deaths Please review! I really hope I don't get banned because of it. Lol.

Hermione ran her finger over the blade, all the while staring at her favorite picture. She and Draco were sitting on a beach in the sand, hands entwined and faces close enough to kiss as they sat on a beach towel in their suits. She remembered how sexy Draco looked, his six pack standing out from the rest of his stomach. After the photographer had taken the photo, they had kissed, a sweet and passionate kiss of people in love, not as if the people were just doing this for fun or a game of truth or dare: pausing occasionally for breath, and every once in a while running fingers through the other's hair.

Hermione shook her head, trying to shake away the tears from her eyes. Draco was the only person she loved, and now he was dead. Along with her parents, Dumbledore, and Harry. Ron wasn't any help, all he did was say, "They're gone, that's life, so get over it." So much for being a supportive friend. But as she grew older, she realized all Ron had done was copy her homework and try to defend her on a rare occasion, whereas Harry would give her advice and defend her and be a good friend. It wasn't like Ron was supportive of her relationship with Draco anyway. The first thing he did when she told him was shake her and say "Are you _insane_?" Harry had always said one of his flaws was that he had the emotional range of a teaspoon, and she agreed.

_Why did Draco have to die_, she pondered. Lucius had killed him when he found out that he had a Muggle born girlfriend, and was enraged when he found out Draco's girlfriend was Hermione Granger, of all people. Immediately he had gone off to find them, and had found the two kissing, of all things. Then Lucius cursed Draco into oblivion as Hermione watched, sobbing and begging him to stop. She was surprised Lucius didn't kill her too, but she supposed he would rather have her suffer. And she was. How could she live without her love, her parents, and her best friend?

It was especially hard since Ginny had fled to America after Harry was killed. She hadn't kept in contact with anyone after that, probably reminiscing and isolating herself the same way Hermione had been. Life without love was depressing, and she was too sad to lift herself out of the rut she was in. She couldn't even go outside without being flooded with memories with Harry studying under a tree, having a picnic with her parents, walking along the beach with Draco. All she could do was dream in her house, staring at the pictures of what once had been her life.

Hermione knew everyone she knew would be ashamed if they knew how she lived, crying constantly and dreaming even more. She lived in a dream world, reliving her favorite memories and thinking of what could have been.

Hermione had always been taught not to hate, but she felt overwhelming hatred towards the now late Lucius Malfoy, killed by Voldemort, and Voldemort himself. Why did he have to take over England and rule as a dictator, killing those who did not give him half of their gold or did not follow his rules. It was a surprise any member of the Order could live like this but she did, since she had no gold to give and she toed the line. He probably thought she was dead, killed by a Death Eater or grief. And grief had almost killed her, was killing her now. Grief was tearing her up from the inside, filling her up so any joy in her life vanished.

The only joys she got anything were from the memories, the good ones anyways, and they were fading, now only fragments that were slowly shattering remained. Faces became blurry, voices became softer, backgrounds disappeared, and purposes became unclear. Pictures were always clear, but the memory of why and where and when was lost in the depths of her mind. Her life was filled with sleeping and reminiscing. She barely ate, and didn't read, because everything had some memory behind it. Her favorite book, for instance, had a note in it from Draco on every page, whether it was a smiley face or an "I love you" or something more passionate. She had forgotten much of what she had learned in her school days back at Hogwarts. Curses and charms all were lost as the past took over. What a rune was she had forgotten. The great mind of Hermione Granger hadn't been in use since the first death, Draco, had died.

She looked at the picture one last time, and looked at the portrait of her parents. Voldemort had killed them too, after they killed Dumbledore, in a mist of a celebratory massacre. The Death Eaters had killed over fifty Muggles that day, and her parents were among the casualties amidst the greatest tragedy. With Voldemort in rule, there could be nothing _but_ tragedy. What would her parents think of this decision? Would they agree, that there was nothing left in life to live for? Or would they be ashamed that their only daughter could do nothing to make this world better, or let alone try, and just sit and watch the time go by. But at least her parents who loved each other had died a quick and painless death, together at that. Hermione had to watch herself fade away as all she loved was gone.

The picture of her and Draco was the last thing she saw. Through wizard's magic, the people in the photo could move. Hermione and Draco were kissing as people in the background played volleyball and frolicked in the sand. _Oh, how romantic we look,_ Hermione thought, _just living life as if there was so much more. _But that photo was taken only two weeks before his slaughter.

The tears were falling freely onto the photo. Hermione held the blade tightly in her hand, and stopped. She put it down and picked up her wand, recalling one of the curses she had learned with Professor Moody, in the fourth year. Not the real Moody of course, but she learned it nevertheless.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she chanted, pointing the wand at herself.

The second to last thing she saw was green light, then everything went black, until…

Until she was floating on a cloud, surrounded by white, Draco carrying her in his arms towards the pearly gates of heaven.


End file.
